You Always Have Love
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Yumi has always had a crush on Ami. One day she gets brave enough to say it but before she can Ami shouts, “I’m getting married” What will happen to Yumi? And when Yumi finds out that Ami is in a bad relationship will she be able to save her? I'm done.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Yumi has always had a crush on Ami. One day she gets brave enough to say it but before she can Ami shouts, "I'm getting married" What will happen to Yumi? And when Yumi finds out that Ami is in a bad relationship will she be able to save her?

**You always have love**

**Prologue broken heart**

Yumi looked up from her spot on the couch as the squeaky door opened. "Where are you going Ami?"

"Sorry Yumi but I have a date."

"A date it's a Friday night what are you doing on a date you supposed to spend it with me eating pop corn watching movies and talking about how our love life sucks, If you go on a date what the hell will I do." Ami giggled and walked over to her friend, "You'll fine someone don't worry." She gently kissed her friend's head.

"I'm sorry I'll make it up to you." Yumi watched as Ami walked out the door and on her date.

Yumi sighed, she knew this was going to be a terrible night without Ami.

"Oh Ami why can't you just stay here with me," Yumi sank into the couch in deep depression. Yumi had a huge crush on Ami it was painful odvious too. Yumi fell in love the moment they had met and has kept loving her since than. There was only on problem Ami was straight, she goes out with men. She always had and she never showed any sign that she was even remotely interested in woman.

Yumi pulled out a little box from her pocket. She opened it and gazed at the beautiful ruby ring inside. She bought it a week a go. She had planed to give it to Ami and tell her, her feeling but she never worked up the courage to do it. It took her a year's salary to buy it. But Ami is worth it. She sighed and put it away she knew Ami would never accept it. But she'd tell Ami anyway as soon as she gets home. Yumi tried not to think about the reaction she would get from Ami. She hoped with all her heart that they would still have there friendship after confession, after all Ami was her only real friend.

She once had a great friend a friend that would love her always and he did too, but he had a really bad car accident. Some drunk guy was speeding on the road and hit him when he was walking to her house.

Right before Yumi's eyes her loving dog was hit by a madman. She ran to the puppy and cradled its little body. His eyes were glossing and with the last of his strength she gave her on last lick before closing his eyes.

---------

Later that night, the house door opened as a smiling Ami walked in. "How was the date?" Yumi asked hoping it went bad and that Ami would never see this guy again. Ami just walk over to Yumi and hugged her. Yumi smiled to herself and started to take out the ring.

"It was wonderful and guess what he proposed to me and I said yes!" Yumi dropped the ring her smile had faded as her heart broke into one thousand little pieces.

A/N review


	2. CH 1 It gets worse

Sorry for any mistakes.

**CH 1 it gets worse **

Yumi forced a smiled. "That's wonderful," she lied hoping that Ami didn't hear the disappointment in her voice. She didn't.

"Oh I can't wait! Finally I have some to hold me and tell me they love me," she said walking out of the room into the bedroom. Yumi watched as Ami left, a few tears falling from her eyes. "I love you, I want to hold you," she muttered to herself before making her way to her bed, hoping to forget this night.

--------

Next morning

Yumi woke up to the sounds of Ami pacing. "What's wrong?" Yumi asked watching her friend's stress state.

"Oh you're a wake." She said still pacing. "Yumi I'll be moving out soon.

WHAT?" Yumi cried out.

"Well the day I get married is the day I'll be with him."

"When are you getting married?"

"End of this month."

"What? Why? That's only a little over 3 weeks. Why so soon?"

"Teru doesn't want to wait, he wants to say his vows and be with me forever." Ami said in a dreamy state. Yumi looked away she didn't like the idea of Ami moving out and it to HIS house. Ami looked over and saw that Yumi didn't like the news.

"Well look at the bright side, you get to live in the house by yourself." Yumi didn't find any bright side to this.

"I don't want to live by myself." She muttered just loud enough for them to here.

"So 3 weeks is all we have left together? You can't plan a wedding in 3 weeks."

"Well at lest not be myself that why I want you to help."

"Me?"

"Hai. Don't worry I have already made one important decision."

"Oh what's that," Yumi asked not really caring.

"I want you to be my brides' maid." Yumi gasp out a little, "You want me?"

"Of course, I do you my best friend I wouldn't dream of picking anyone else. You know Yunko, once in a while I have a dream that we get married at the same time I go to yours than right after you come to mine. That our kids grow up together. I often have little dreams like this for our further."

'So that's what you dream, I always dream that we are married and that we have kids of our own,' Yumi smirk and thought to herself.

---------

3 weeks passed quickly for Yumi, she didn't want this day to come. There she was in a white dress holding flowers smiling for the people and glaring at the husband to be. Yumi stop glaring once she heard the music start playing. The rock goddess looked down the aisle; there walk Ami in her brides dress. Yumi stared in shock at how gorgeous her friend was.

She watched in pain as he lifted up her face piece and gave her a passionate kiss. Yumi didn't really pay any attention to the wedding till the priest said you may now kiss the bride. She couldn't take it she looked away in an effort not to be sick as there lips met.

Teru and his new found love walk down to there awaiting chariot. "So baby what do you want to do for our honeymoon?" She snuggled close to him and he put an arm around her "Oh sweetie I got it all planed out for us." As she starts to explain his cell rings, he takes it out, "Hello. But uh huh" he hangs up the phone.

"Baby I got a call off our honey moon." She looks up sad "What why?"

"That was my offices they need me to come in and work." She scoots away. "Its are one special day and you want to call off are honey moon just because your job wants you to work?

"We need the money!" He yelled. She went wide eyed and shut up immediately, cowering in the corner of the car as they pull in to the house.

He apologizes for yelling as they walk in as she heads to the bathroom to freshen up. Making sure she was gone he pulls out his cell phone and calls his office to secretly arrange to go in earlier.

Ami came out and walked very slowly towards Teru; she cuddles up next to him. "I'm sorry they said if I'm not in by four o clock I'm fired." She sinks down in to the couch. He gets up and gets ready for work.

--------

Yumi moved out of the way as 2 men lifted Ami's furniture out of the room. Ami walked over to Yumi and handed her the deed to the house with her signature on it saying that Yumi has full right to the house. Yumi sighed and scribbled her name on it.

The movers loaded the last piece of furniture in the van and were off to the new house. Ami sighed even though she really wanted to move in with Teru she was a little sad she was moving out. Ami gave Yumi a hug and a small kiss on the check than walked out the door.

"Sayounara."

She watched her secret love walk out of the house and into somebody else's and she new this house would never be the same.

--------

A/N review. BTW Yunko is Ami's nickname for Yumi, and Anko is Yumi's nickname her

Thanks for the reviews!

**Big Crier **and **Anita King **It will eventually get better for Yumi. Just not soon.


	3. CH 2 Visiting Ami

CH 2 Visiting Ami

Yumi looked up at the big white house then down at the paper. This was it 2609 goldfield ST. Before Ami had left she gave Yumi a piece of paper with her new address on it, telling her that she can come and visit any time. She walked up to the door and nervously rang the bell.

'Why am I nerves? Get a grip Yumi.' She told herself. A bit of her nervousness left once Ami opened the door. "Yumi!" she called happily and embraced her friend. "O agari kudasi! (Come in) and I'll give you a tour." Yumi took off her shoes and walked in gapping at Ami's big house.

Inside was amazing, the whole room in bright colors; blues pinks and reds the curtains were orange with leaves designs on them. "Wow," was all Yumi could say. Ami giggled and grabbed Yumi's arm taking her in to all the rooms. First was the kitchen then living room and bedroom

The bedroom, the room Yumi hated the most and that's including the bright colors in the living room. Inside was like any other bedroom; mirror, a window, closet and a dresser and only one bed which Ami and him shared.

"You have a nice house," Yumi said wanting to be polite and yet sarcasm came out, which Ami ignored.

"Come on downstairs, I'll make us some tea."

"Do you have any plans for to night?

"No why," Yumi asked sipping on her tea.

"Let's go out for dinner and dancing!"

"Sound like fun," She replied in her normal dull voice.

"Great! Make sure to be here by 7 and wear something cute." Yumi just nodded.

-----7:00-----

Yumi knocked on the door, and Teru answered. Yumi gave him a fake smile and asked for Ami. Glaring he moved out of the way to let her in.

"Oh Yumi you pretty tonight." Yumi blushed at the complement, she happy no one saw it or at lest they didn't mention it. She was wear a dressy red shirt and black pants with her hair up.

"Oh Yumi before we leave there is someone I want you to meet."

"Who?"

"Your date, Raymond."

"My date?"

"Ya, the reason I didn't tell you before was you would have never agreed to it." Yumi just sighed. "Now let's go."

------The Restaurant------

The waiter placed 4 menus and on the table before taking his leave. The girls sat in the middle of the booth and the guys had the end. After ordering there meals music started to play.

"Let's dance"

Yumi looked at Ami for help, "Here we go signal if you need me." Ami replied lightly shoving Yumi off the booth.

"Raymond."

"Yumi."

"Shall we?" Raymond put his arms around Yumi and stated dancing. "So what do you do…?"

"Do you think they will make another date?" Ami asked "No Yumi is very hard to get along with," Teru answered leading their dance.

"… So I said listen fuckwads, terminate this. Then I slammed down the phone. Now I'm on Verizon's national single rate plan with free mobile to mobile and unlimited nights and weekend…"

"Itai!"

"Oh I'm sorry," Yumi really didn't know how her knee got to the man's groin, bit she was glad.

Ami grabbed Yumi by the hand leading her off the dance floor, "6 minutes I believe that's a new record for you," Ami giggled.

"Gomen," The rocker responded. She was glad she kicked the man but sorry for ruining the dinner.

"That's ok he deserved it. Next time I'll set you up with someone better."

"Next time!"

"Don't worry I'll find you the perfect one."

"Ami, I really appreciate the try but I really don't want to date any guys now."

"Oh Yunko, there are a lot of fishes out there you can't just give up because people keep eating the good fish, you must keep looking for the right one like I did."

"Right," Yumi groaned giving in. It's impossible to win an agreement with Ami, especially since she was so determined. Yumi knew that Ami was trying to make her happy and feel loved but this was only making it worse.

Yumi looked at her feet. 'Girls are supposed to like boys not other girls.'

--------

A/N The Verizon(Raymond) scene was the movie Saving Face. Not mine. Sorry for any mistakes my has been a pain lately

**Anita King** My update are normally small but they do come faster. Here it is.

**ShadowTheHedgehog92** I'm trying to completely based it off the real puffy as you will see in later chapters. But i'm also going to crossover this with another anime later because my friend had asked

**AmiYumi** here it is

Next chapter around Weds.


	4. CH 3 Akachan what akachan?

CH 5 akachan what akachan

Akachan is Japanese for baby.

---

Next morning Yumi was up nice and early (so in Yumi time it's after 10) knocking on Ami's door.

"Come in."

Yumi walked in, "If you keep walking like that there will be a hole in the rug, what's wrong?" Yumi asked watching her friend's hectic pacing. Ami said nothing she just kept on pacing. A little time went off in the kitchen and Ami ran off into the bathroom.

She reemerged form the bathroom wide eyed with a little strip in her hand. Yumi trotted over to Ami taking the strip from her hand and getting a better look. In big capital letters it said "Pregnant." Yumi stared socked at Ami.

"That's the side I peed on." Yumi quickly let it go and it fell to the ground.

"Ami… H-How." Ami fall on the sofa and Yumi sat too facing her with intense eyes. "Well..." she started "He took me in his arms a-and s-started…"

"So he forced you?" she asked grasping Ami's arm tightly. She said nothing.

"Ami, please!"

"It happen so fast. He started taking of my clothes and kissing me."

"You were to shocked So you couldn't react?" 'You couldn't push him away?'

"Yea but a little part of me wanted it and the other larger part said no."

"That little part won, huh."

"The love and family I always wanted over powered me." Yumi looked at the floor sulking. 'Will I be part of you family?' She prayed that Ami would except her and still be able to hang out.

"S-so… H-how was it?" Ami looked over at her and even though her head was down she was able to tell the rocker was blushing. Ami blushed too, she closed her eyes, smiling.

"It was great." Yumi gazed at Ami's gorgeous blushed face. The rock goddess was pissed at the thought of Ami having his baby and was very pissed at the fact that he took her innocents away. She truly hated it but the though of Ami pregnant warmed her heart. Yumi knew that is was Ami's choice to do such an act but she really couldn't get over it.

'Ami's innocents was never mine. She the one who chooses who to give it to not me.'

"C-congrats," she stammered.

The two of them shard a loving embraced and separated once the door opened. Teru walked in, in time to see them hugging, he glared.

" It's 11 Ami I hope you made me a good lunch."

"Oh! Wasure mashita."(I forgot) she quickly left for the kitchen.

Teru grabbed the newspaper and sat down next to Yumi putting his feet on the coffee table.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just hanging out. Congrats."

"Thanks, lets see if she can at lest get a healthy son right." Yumi tensed, 'how dear he think of Ami like that.' Teru become aware of Yumi's discomfort and made it worst. "What were you doing hugging my wife? You weren't jumping on her were you?"

"I'm not that kind of person I'd never force myself on her." 'No matter how munch I want too. I'd never do it like you.' She hid her 'pissed off' face from view.

"Good, because no bloody lesbian should go unpunished." Yumi was getting really uncomfortable but relive fell thought her as Ami retuned with his food.

"No! This is wrong you know I hate your tuna sandwich."

"You hate it? I've never made it before" Ami's disappointed voice went unnoticed by him, but very munch noticed by Yumi.

"You're a wife now you must know how to please me."

"Yes Teru." She stammered. Ami went back in to the kitchen with Yumi following.

"What are you doing?"

"Remaking Teru's lunch."

"Why? You made it special for him he should eat it, besides you didn't know."

"This is what a wife dose. You just don't see that because your not married yet."

"Ami from my point of view it looks like he is taking advantage of you?"

"I guarantee you that he is not doing that."

"If this is what a wife dose I never want to be one."

"That is your choice. Just because you don't have one doesn't mean you can get jealous."

"I am not jealous, I'm just looking out for you."

"Thanks, but I don't need you!" Yumi's eyes grew big, her heart stop and so did her breathing. Hot tears burned at the back of her eyes. 'She doesn't need me?'

With out another word she quickly left not wanting Ami to see her break down.

Teru grinned as he saw Yumi run at of the house in tears.

---------

A/N review. Don't you just hate me now? I'm not sure about the next chapter being posted. (week or two maybe) but it should be up before the 26th anyway. School is a pain. Lots of oocness if you didn't notice, sorry for any mistakes.


	5. CH 4 I'm sorry

CH 6 I'm sorry

Yumi busted threw the house door and flopped down on her bed, face down, bawling. 'How could Ami say such a thing. I only want what is best for her and I know he doesn't love her. But… Now I won't be apart off her family." Hot salty tears fell from her eyes down her cheeks and on the bed.

'Why can't Ami see through that guy's façade? Does she love him that munch? Does some guy mean more to her than our friendship? We've been friends since 1995 and she want to throw that all away for some guy?'

Yumi's thought drifted to Ami's life if she stayed out of it. Horrible pictures of Ami being physically and emotionally abused bombarded her mind.

"I can't let that happen I don't care how munch Ami hates me I wont let anything bad happen to her!" Determined the rocker wiped her tears.

------Ami's house-------

Ami watched as Yumi ran out the door. Hot tears also burned the back of her eyes. 'Why did I say that?' Teru walked in to see Ami shed tears.

"Ami what's wrong?" he asked putting an arm around her shoulder. She buried her head in his shoulder. "I said something that I didn't mean. I made her mad, what if she never wants to see me?"

"If she's really your friend she will apologize and forgive you."

"Do you really think that?"

"I do." Teru let go of Ami to return to his work. "If the phone rings let me get it I'm excepting an important call."

"Ok."

------Yumi's house------

Gathering courage she picked up the phone. It rang twice before Teru picked it up.

"Moshi moshi."

"Is Ami there?"

"Yes but she doesn't want to talk to you, she's really upset."

"Oh, ok I'll try again later." She hang up the phone a few tears slipped for her eyes. 'She's still mad at me."

------Ami's house-------

"Who was that Teru? Was it Yumi? I really want to apologize. "

"Wrong number dear."

"Oh." Ami's face fell in disappointment. As she trotted away, Teru grinned. He was determined to brake up they're friendship.

Within a couple of minutes the door bell rang. "I'll get it Ami!" when he opened the door he was not surprised to see Yumi.

"I thought it would be better if I apologized in person."

"Sorry Yumi she's still not in the mood." And he shut the door in her face. 'That's weird Ami never stays mad this long for anything something is wrong.'

------inside Ami's house-----

"Was it work?"

"Yes why?"

"I was hoping it was Yumi."

"Ami, it Yumi really wanted to be friends again she would have called you."

"Yea I guess you right." Sulking Ami made her way to the bedroom. She laid down her back to the door, her eyes closed.

"I'll be going to work now Ami!"

"Ok bye!" she called, not bothering to open her eyes or see him off.

There was a light tap on the window and Ami instantly strolled over there. She opened the window and stuck her head out.

"Ami."

'That's Yumi's voice.' Ami looked over to her left and there was Yumi climbing up the side of the house.

"Yumi! Why aren't you using the door?" She asked helping her through the window.

"Ami are you really still mad at me?" Ami surprising looked at her; she was not expecting Yumi to apologize so quickly nor was she expecting to see her friend in a distressed state.

"Of course I not mad. I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said."

"But some of what you said was the truth. If you have a family to take care of will we still have time together?"

"Yunko is that what is was about? You though we wouldn't have any time together?" Yumi looked at the floor and shook her head. Ami pulled her friend in a big hug.

"You don't need to worry about that, your stuck with me no matter what." Yumi buried her head in her shoulder putting her arms around her waist. 'I'm glad you'll make time for me.' Ami pulled Yumi away, "come, lets go down stairs to have lunch then go out." Yumi smiled and nodded.

"Oh look Teru didn't take his lunch and after I made it special for him too."

"I'll take it to him."

'I have a couple of words I'd like to say to him' Yumi thought.

"Oh you don't have to do that."

Yumi bagged his lunch and walked to the car. "I'll make sure he eats it all," she winked at her and Ami smiled, standing on her toes she gave Yumi a quick kiss on the check.

"What would I do without you to keep my husband in line? Making sure he eats" she giggled. Yumi got in the car to keep herself from taking Ami in her arms and kissing her passionately.

--------

Yumi walked threw the empty halls of Teru's work. 'Why isn't any body here?' She stopped walking when she heard soft little cries coming from Teru's office. She crawled over to a window and peeked in and what she saw made her heart stop. Yumi dropped the lunch and ran as fast as she could. 'I need to get out of here!'

--------

Teru locked his office door, being done with work. As he walked away something crackled under his feet. He picked up the bag and opened it. Inside was the lunched he wanted from Ami. He grimaced some one saw him.

--------

Yumi drove as fast as she could back to Ami's. She quickly ran into the house. "That was fast."

"Ami your husband… Your husband…" She gasped for air.

"What did my husband do Yunko?"

"Ya, Yunko what did I do?" A husky voice spoke. Right behind Yumi was Teru with a pissed of look on his face.

He walked over to Ami giving his wife a big hug and passionate kiss. "Hey sweet, may I have a little chat with you friend alone?"

"Sure." She said having no idea about what was happening. Ami walk into a difference room leaving a pissed off husband and a scared Yumi by themselves.

"Yumi you better not tell Ami what you saw. If you do I will not only kill you but her as well."

"What do you want from her? Why can't you just leave her alone? How could you just walk in our house and pretend to love her when you know full she will do anything for you?"

"She has some I want."

"You took her virginity without a care you took something special and you even seem to treasure it. You got her pregnant" Yumi's face was red; tears falling from her eyes, fist clenched, teeth pressed together tightly her rage growing bigger by the second.

"It was fun." He grinned. "I hope the baby is just like me."

Yumi was about to go mad, her rage hit its limit. She would have gotten into a big fight if Ami hadn't walked back into the room. Teru left as soon as Ami came in he had nothing more to say.

After making sure he was gone. She pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"Ami, I'm sorry to say this to you but Teru dose not love you. He's a murderer."

--------

A/N Was anybody expecting that? Ok now I guess I'll make things up.

**Luminous-Kyo: **Thanks for the review. Well this will probably have T.M Revolution in it. I do have some sort of idea…. Well… will just see what pops in my mind

P.S I love your art work.


	6. CH 5 Proof

**CH 7 proof**

"Yunko what are you talking about?"

"Your so called husband married you for some material possession, once he takes it he will kill you; he doesn't love you." Yumi pulled Ami in a hug; she was shocked and couldn't do anything.

"When I went to drop if his lunch I saw him inside with another female, she was yelling at him and he killed her with a pocket knife."

"That can't be, are you sure that's what you saw?" Ami asked very scapatel.

"You don't believe me do you?" asked Yumi in a hurting voice.

"I need prove It's not that I don't believe you its…"

"It's that you don't trust me." Yumi finished, and for the second time walked out of Ami's house in sadness.

Ami watched in pain as Yumi left. 'I should trust her she's my friend after all.'

-------

'There has to be away to prove to Ami that her husband is a fraud just how?' Yumi ran away from the house she didn't know nor did she care. But strangely with out thinking her body ran to the building were Teru works.

She walked inside going straight to his office, though she was still scared that there was just a murder in the same room she knew she had to go in. Picking the lock with a hairpin, she quietly looked inside. Nothing out of the ordinary; there was no sign of the killing.

Not one draw was left unopened as Yumi tore apart the room. She let out an aggravated cry and clasped on the floor. 'Why can't I find anything!' tears fell from her eyes. Signing in defeat she picked herself up off the floor. 'Now what do I do?' walking back to her car a movement caught her eye.

-------

After Yumi left Ami went to check on her husband. Ami looked threw the whole house but he was suddenly gone.

'Where he'd go?' She climbed up the attic in hope to find him but instead she found something unbelievable.

--------

Yumi followed the movement into a dark alley. "Come out!"

"Meow."

Yumi was taken back by the little out burst. Moving out of the sun's rays, light filled the alley. In the passage was a little cat and a dumpster.

'Dumpster?' She opened the lid and climbed inside. 'This is a good place to hid evidence.' Yumi searched through the trash but nothing came up. 'I'm I not deep enough?'

She resurfaced as her cell went off.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Yumi I need you please come over!"

"Ami? What's wrong?!"

"Please just come."

"I'm coming!" Yumi jumped out of the trash and ran to her car and raced to her. 'Ami I hope you're ok!'

--------

Ami waited in the bedroom for Yumi. 'Please Yumi, be here soon.' There was a couple of noises before foot steps heard outside of the bedroom. "Ami." Yumi rushed in the bedroom with a panic look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"You were right he doesn't love me." She was now in tears. Yumi wrapped her arms around her. "I'm pregnant and it's with a man who doesn't even care if I live or die." Ami pulled out of the embraced and handed her the papers she found.

"You husband is a black widow!?"

"That lady you saw him kill must have been his last wife and I'm next."

"Don't worry baby you won't be going alone." Teru said shutting the door behind him.

----------

A/N In case you don't know a black widow is a woman who marries for money then kills her husband. I'm not sure if you can call a man a black widow but I don't care.

Sorry the update is late I sorta forgot about the story. Next chapter will be up soon. Review!!!!


	7. AN

Just so you know people, I'm not going to update until I get a review for the last chapter. I'm not going to bother if people stop reading


	8. CH 8 my little girl

**CH 8 My Little girl? **

Teru shut the door behind him. "Te-Teru." Ami stuttered.

"What's wrong baby? Why so frightened? You know I love you." Ami looked at him then to Yumi who did nothing. "No you don't." Ami cried out. Teru grinned, taking out small butchers knife pointing it at the two women. "Nothing personal Ami." He said charging at her.

"No!" Yumi moved in font of her placing her hand on his hand, the one that held the knife. Ami freaked out as Yumi tried to hold him off. "Ami run!" Yumi exclaimed through her gritting her teeth. She made no movement. Teru put on a smug face pushing Yumi back.

"Ami!" Yumi cried out.

"She to scared of me to move." Over powering her she fell on the bed just in time to miss the slash of the blade. He climbed between her legs and placed his hand on her neck; trying to hold her down.

"Let her go!" Ami cried. She placed her hands on his in a failed attempt to stop him. He frowned and pulled his arm back hitting her above the chest. She fell to the floor putting her hands over the place he hit; coughing to get air back in her lungs.

"Ami!" Yumi shriek in concern. She plunged her nails into his arms, and started kicking his pelvis. She gave him one powerful kick in the stomach making him lose his balance. Yumi droved her fist in his face and her leg in his groin; he fell to the ground in massive pain.

She went over to Ami. "Come on Ami lets go." Ami made no change, she would not move. "We don't have time for this." Yumi picked her up and ran with her out of the house.

--------

Yumi place Ami down gently in her bed. She pulled the covers up to her neck. By the time Yumi droved home Ami was fast a sleep. Yumi wiped the tears falling from Ami's sleeping face. Than she remember that Teru hit Ami. She pulled Ami's shirt down a little. There on her collar was a huge bruise mark. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better." Yumi looked once more at Ami then left the house.

--------

Yumi walked thought the park, the wind playing with her hair.

"Excuse me miss but have you seen this person?" Asked a husky voice. Yumi turned around, behind her was a handsome woman with short sandy hair and teal eye holding up a picture of an aqua haired woman.

Yumi gasped in surprise. "My little girl?!"

--------

In real life Yumi has a little boy not a girl. I put SM characters in for you, Bri.


	9. CH 9 family

**CH 9 family **

"Excuse me miss but have you seen this person?" Asked a husky voice. Yumi turned around, behind her was a handsome woman with short sandy hair and teal eye holding up a picture of an aqua haired woman.

Yumi gasped in surprise.

"Oh Ruka I'm right here I got tried of waiting for you." Michiru said hugging Haruka from the back. "Sorry for…" Michiru's eye widen. "Mommy?" her voice squeak out. Michiru released Haruka and walked over to Yumi.

"Michiru." Yumi pulled her daughter in to a tight embrace. "Michiru I can't believe how much you grew." Michiru as well as Yumi were both in tears.

"I've missed you."

"Who is your friend?"

"Okaasan, this is Haruka my lover."

"Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Haruka said bowing.

"Michiru I didn't think you were… Dose your father know?!"

"Hai, he knows and he's not happy."

"Ohhh your father. He could never.." Yumi clenched her fists.

"Now I live with Haruka, don't worry I'll be fine: Haruka will always protect me." She passionately kissed her with all her feelings.

"Haruka-san please take care of my daughter. I know I haven't been the best of mothers so can you please keep her safe and love her."

"You're a great mother I wouldn't want another."

"But I abandoned you."

"No, you didn't you were forced away. It wasn't your fault. He…" Yumi placed her fingers against Michiru's lips and pulled her close once more.

"Okaasan thank you." Yumi pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "As long as you're happy I am too."

Suddenly a cold chill hit them, Yumi grabbed her arms in hope to warm herself and Haruka places her jacket around Michiru shoulder. "Okaasan lets go it's really cold," she said taking Yumi by the arm. "Come home with us, I'll give you a tour and you can met the rest of the family."

"I'll bring the car around so you too don't have to walk far." Haruka said running ahead of them.

"Okaasan are you ok? You don't look good."

"I'm fine I just I have a bad feeling all of a sudden.

"Michiru get away from that woman she is not your mother anymore. You have a new one." Both women looked up to see Yumi's ex-husband, Takanori Nishikawa staring at them with rage.

"Otosan!"

"Michiru sweetie come home, me and your mother miss you" He said walking towards them. "Iie! First off that woman is not my mother! And she never will. And if you can't accept Haruka you are not part of my family."

"Oh, Yumi what did you do to my daughter? Why did you turn her into someone like you?" he continued to walk towards them.

"G-go away." Yumi shudder. "What's wrong Yumi? Not happy to see me?"

"The lady told you to go away and I suggest you do." A big buff man walked out from the bushes. Takanori glared at the man then at Yumi.

"I will get you Yumi it may not be today or tomorrow but I will get you when you're lest expecting it, you need to pay for what you did to me." Near her shoes he spit on the ground and walked away.

"A pretty girl like you breaking a lot of hearts?" he asked. "Ya sorta. Who are you?" The man walked over and took Yumi's hand in his placing a soft kiss on it. "boku wa Omi desu." He caressed her knuckles before taking Michiru's hand.

A horn sounded at the park's gate. "That's our ride. Thanks, for today." Yumi said in a hurry grabbing Michiru and pushing her to the car. Omi watched as the two women walked a way. He stared at Yumi as she speed walked away.

"Cute."

----------

Yumi unlock the door to her house walking inside. All the lights in the house were off. 'I guess Ami is still sleeping. Well I don't blame her.' Yumi walked into the bedroom where sure enough Ami was still sleeping. She sat down next her friend staring at her. Yumi's gaze drifted towards Ami's pink lips. She reached out with her hand tracing her thumb over her soft flower like lips. Noticing Ami had not woken up she leaded down taking the chance to kiss her. Centimeters apart the door bell rang. She jumped back in surprise turning complete red as Ami opened her eyes. "Yumi what's wrong, you're red? I think you're over heating; take a cold shower. I'll go answer the door." Yumi nodded and staggered off to the bathroom.

'Damn.'

--------

"Ami who was at the door?" Yumi asking strolling into the living room with a towel wrapped around her body. Sitting next to Yumi was a big man, the one from before.

"Oh, Yumi I would like you to meet my older brother Omi Ohnuki.

'Your older brother?!'

"I was hopping to see you again but this…" he gesture to her towel. "was more than I expected." Yumi blushed bright red and ran in to her room to change.

Remerging from her room she took a seat next to Ami. "Omi, how are you? I'm doing good I have brought you something." He handed Ami a bouquet of assorted roses and kissed her forehead.

She smiled "Oh, Omi you always give me assorted roses and kissed me on my head every time you come back from a trip. You haven't changed much."

"I always know what you like Princess Ami."

"Princess Ami?" Yumi smiled in amusement. "It was an old pet name him called me. You haven't called me that in ages don't you think I'm a bit old to be you princess?"

"You never to old to be my princess."

He walked over to Yumi and handed her a bouquet of white roses. "I hope you will one day become me queen. I bought these in hope I would see you. Gorgeous flowers for a gorgeous woman." He smiled at her making her blush as his hands touched hers.

Yumi was very uncomfortable around this guy to say the lest. Ami giggled at her brother's flirting. Ami could clearly see her friend's nervous state. Omi's face got closer to hers, and Yumi quickly excused herself and ran into the bedroom.

"Omi she's a hard one to get." She said smelling her flowers. He sat down next her, "How can I get her to be mine?"

"First off Yumi doesn't want to be claimed. It's going to be hard to get into her heart; she doesn't let just any body in. I'm the only one who has broken thought to her heart. I can give you tips and advice but I can't give you her heart. Well if you want it there is a couple of this you can do."

---------

A/N I wrote this quickly hope it came out good. Omi is a nice guy huh? He cares for his sister. One problem is that he loves Yumi and that Ami is helping him get her heart. hehe

A long time ago on a site I read that Ami did have a brother. I use the word "did" because it said that he died when she was in the 6 grade. Have any of you heard of this? I also read that Yumi has a sister. Alive, older I'm not sure. Anyone know?


	10. CH 10 you always have love

Warning: sex scenes

CH 10 You always have love

Ami yelled and screamed as tremendous pain hit her stomached. "Hold on Mrs. Ohnuki your baby is all most out."

"It's Ms. Ohnuki," she correct though her pain. One last push and the kid was out. The doctor placed the little boy in Ami's arms.

"Mommy." The infant cried out. "Die mommy." Ami gasped and looked down at her baby. The newborn's face looked like Teru's and in the infant's hand was a knife, the same kind Teru tried to kill them with. The kid plunged the knife into Ami's chest with a huge grin. Before she died she could hear the doctor and the nurses talking.

"Look at Teru Jr. Isn't he cute?"

"He acts just like his father."

"He'll grow up to be exactly like him."

Ami awoke with a scream, holding the blanket for her life. Yumi barged in the room with a worried look on her features. "Ami what's wrong?! Did you have a bad dream?" Ami nodded, tears falling from down her checks. She climbed into bed wrapping her arm around her. Ami sobbed into Yumi's breasts; clenching her wet shirt for comfort.

"Anko please tell me what your dream was about." There was no comeback from her. "If you tell me, I will do my best to help," still no answer. Yumi signed.

Once she stopped sobbing enough to talk, she spoke. "I gave birth to a monster a killing monster like its father. I'm scared Yumi." Yumi tightened her grip around the nervous girl.

"I can get rid of the monster in you but for now you need sleep." Ami looked a bit skepitel as Yumi laid her down. "Don't fear I will watch over your dreams; protecting you." She smiled cuddling in to the taller girl's neck."

"Hey Yunko?"

"Hai?"

"Where were you before? You were you not sleeping with me?"

'This is exactly why.' Yumi thought as Ami nestled into her body for warmth. "Oh I just couldn't sleep." Ami accepted the response, yawning she fell asleep with peaceful dreams. Yumi squeezed out of Ami's embrace replacing pillows for her body.

"Don't worry love I will take care of the monster in you."

--------

Hours later Ami came out of the bedroom. "Ohayou princess." Yumi said noticing the smaller girl slump into the kitchen. "Morning. Are you going to call me that too now?" "Of course your highness. Go make yourself comfortable on the sofa and I'll bring us some tea." She walked in to the next room.

Making sure Ami was gone, Yumi pulled out a little box. She opened the little container and pulled out two small pills and dropped them into one of the glasses of tea letting them dissolve be fore joining Ami.

"I've been thinking." Yumi looked up at her smaller friend with a confused look. "I've been thinking out the baby. I was think about weather I should keep or abort it."

"I think you should abort it. A baby should be because of love not lust." 'Looks who talking.' Her inerself said 'You thought if you had a baby with Takanori you could forget about Ami'

Yumi was brought out of her distress state when she heard her friend sign. "I know but I can't kill it. It is also a part of me. I can't blame it for what he did to me." Yumi looked at her feet she was a little disappointed in her self for telling Ami to kill her baby but the rage in Yumi was grater then her sorrow. 'I hate the guy who did this to you Ami and I know that kid is a part of you as well but I know neither you or I will love the baby, cause we will both see that evil man.'

The tension in the room was so think it made them both uneasy. Ami reached for one of the tea cups. Ami's reaching arm was caught in the corner of Yumi's eyes. Yumi's fast reflexes reached for the cup, grabbing it before Ami could. "This one mine it has sugar in it." Ami grabbed the other cup, brought it to her lips and tasting it. Yumi watched it go down the smaller girl throat.

'I hope I made the right choice.' She wishes sipping her own tea.

--------

"Anko are you going to come out anytime soon?" she asked knocking on the bathroom door. "Yumi I have final made a decision on the baby." "What is it?"

"It wouldn't be right if I killed the baby." Yumi looked down at the floor, unpleasantly.

"But I am, and I'm taking me life with it." Yumi tensed with shock and worried as she tried to open the bathroom door but couldn't.

"Ami you should really think the last part over!"

"I'm really sorry Yumi but I have made up my mind and also sorry for what you will see when you get the door open."

"AMI NO!!!!!"

"I'm really sorry Yumi you are me best friend and I love you, you have always help me in everything but please don't stop me. I won't be able to live like this."

"Please Ami let me help you one more time." Hot wet tears ran down Yumi's gorgoust face.

Yumi backed up to the bed. Leaning forward she ran into the looked door. She stepped back to the bed and ran forward again. 'I hope the door break before my shoulder dose. Ami I said I will always protect you and that's what I'm planning on doing.'

On her 5th try Yumi broke through the door. With out hesitation of her pain she ran to her secret lover. Ami looked shocked when Yumi came into the bathroom, and Yumi was shocked to see Ami was really serious about killing herself.

Yumi grabbed the base of the knife trying to pull the sharp object away from endangering her. Ami's grasp tighten as her friend try to pull it away. Yumi pulled the knife towards her and Ami pulled it towards herself. 'We are not getting anywhere like this.' Ami thought. In a quick motion she pushed the knife towards Yumi and pulled it back, flailing her arms to get her to let go. With the unexpected movement Yumi let go; the knife slashing her across the face.

Ami stopped her movements. She gazed at her friend's face and tensed, she did not mean to strike her friend. "Y-Yumi." She stuttered dropping the knife. "I'm sorry." Ami reached up tracing her thumb over the cut, whipping away the blood. Yumi made no movement. There eye contact never left each other.

Fresh tears ran down the smaller girl face as she leaned into her guardian's chest. "I don't know what to do!" she cried. Water dripping of Yumi's face as well. "Yumi was it to much of me to think I could be loved? To think I could have a happy family?"

"No, Anko you are loved, your loved by everybody a round you."

"I want romance."

"You have that. I Lo-"

"I give up in love! I don't need it anymore."

"No Ami don't say that. Everyone need love, even me." Ami looked up at her friend's difference behavior. "I have found love, they will never be interested in me but I have found it. To know love is the best feeling in the world even if they don't like you back." Yumi's tears were falling faster than before. "I promised myself to never hurt them or let them get hurt. I would do anything to make them happy even if they love somebody else I would willingly let them be with who ever they wanted."

"Seems you have it worst than me and you still love?"

"I can not help but love them. I've been in some bad relationships but know I know who the one for me is. Anko you will find someone someday. You just need to be careful till you know that person is the right one."

"But Yumi it hurts you more; look you have tears on you face; is it not better never to have love then to have found it and lose it?"

"Certainly not, I have no regrets in loving them."

"If that happen to me I fear I would die."

"It is not bad I've been friends with them for so long I'm used to it."

"They do not know what they put you through?"

"I have never told them I fear that it will make them miserable and despise me at the same time. Besides I know they wouldn't be happy with me."

"Then there is something wrong with them. You are a wonderful girl you even make me happy who would pass up the chance to be with you?"

"If I can make you happy why are you trying to kill yourself? Can't I be enough?"

"You suggested me to abort the baby that a baby couldn't be made with out love. And I couldn't kill it and not feel guilty."

"Ami killing yourself would not make the feeling go away. I tried it once; I was in love and I couldn't take the fact the I would never be loved back. In the end I decided to do my best and make my love one as happy as possible even if I'm not happy with it."

"I'd give anything for a husband that is like you." Her voice got sadder. "Who would love some woman who is pregnant with someone else baby?"

"I would. Ami I love you let me make you happy till you find a good husband. Ask of me what you want, I will surely do anything you want. I have always wanted to make you happy, love or not. Just once let me take your problems away." Yumi slowly leaned down letting her soft lips touch Ami's rose petal ones.

She pulled the smaller girl closer. Ami couldn't react she was to much in shock. 'Oh my! What is she do…!' Yumi unbuttoned her night gown. She slid it off her, kissing and sucking at her neck and shoulders, tasting her delicate skin. Ami's eyes glazed over and she leaned into her for support. The taller girl picked up the weary one and gently placed her on the bed.

Yumi kissed her way to Ami's firm breast, sucking on her left clef, her hands on her nipples. Ami gasped as she felt her friend's hot mouth suck her nipples. With Ami distracted Yumi removed her last article of clothing. With one movement her panties were off and Ami's body in full view. Ami's spread her legs wider unconsciously as her heat headed. Taking this as an invitation she placed her warm mouth over Ami's treasure. The next minutes were filled with pants of pleasure as Yumi took Ami' problems away.

--------

A few hours later Ami woke up from her peaceful sleep. Yumi was gone her clothes were folded neatly next to her. The lingering smell of sex was still in the room. Ami blushed she buried her head in a pillow. The pillow had the sent of Yumi's shampoo on it. 'I'm confused, what I'm I going to do?' Ami threw on a robe and when out to see were Yumi was.

Yumi heard the soft footsteps of Ami's feet coming near. She looked up making short lived eye contact with the blushing Ami. "The deed to the house is on the table."

"What?"

"You have no place to go so I'm giving you the house. I know you don't want to live with me anymore so I'm moving out. I don't want you to be uneasy. I'm moving in with my daughter the address is on the table if you really want it. I'll be leaving now." She walked near the door. "Ami. If you ever need me still all you need to do is call my name." then she left.

-------

Michiru open the door inviting her mother in. "I'm sorry for the unconvinces as soon as I find a house I'll move out."

"It's no inconvinces at all I'd love to have you here."

"Haruka Michiru thank you both."

"I'll show you to your room."

--------

Minutes passed and Ami stood were she entered the room. 'She was just trying to make me feel loved? She loves me? Do I love her? No I don't think so.'

--------

"Okaasan." Michiru hugged her mother. "I'm sorry that happened."

"I never meant to make her uncomfortable. I only wanted her to forget her troubles. And yet she is straight and I knew she would never want to be with me. But I had to do it anyway."

"It's ok okaasan I'm sure things will get better in the morning." "I hope you right." "Well if you need anything I'm always here." Yumi smiled and climbed into bed. Michiru pulled the blankets up and kissed her.

"Shouldn't I be the one doing this?" Yumi asked. Michiru giggled "I have someone else to tuck me in."

Michiru turned off the light and shut the door. 'I hope you right Michiru, I can't stand the thought of Ami hating me.'

--------

Ami threw off her robe and climbed into bed. She closed her eyes; an image of a happy smiling Yumi popped in her head. 'Yumi." She thought sadly. She snuggled into Yumi's pillow smelling the shampoo and sex stench. Ami brought her hand down to her legs. She withdraw her hand looking at the glistening wetness on them. 'Dose Yumi make me this way?' she signed they need to have a talk. 'I need to settle things with her.'

--------

Yumi plugged her ears with a pillow. She couldn't take it any longer. Sounds of grounds and moans filled her ears as Michiru and Haruka "slept" next door. She reached down between her legs. The sounds of love driving her crazy. Images of Ami's naked body worked there way into her brain. Michiru's moans seemed like Ami's. Yumi worked her fingers on her clit, picturing that it was Ami's delicate fingers instead of hers

Minutes later she climax. She cuddled up to the pillow it was no Ami but it would have to do. 'I knew this would happen. I should have just stayed in the bed when she was sleeping. Now I'll never feel her warm touch again.'

Embrace the pillow she gave it a little kiss and fell asleep.

--------

Michiru grasped Haruka as the little earthquake like orgasm racked her little body. After resting a couple of minutes she got out of bed and pressed her ear to the wall. "Michiru what are you doing?"

"I'm wondering if okaasan heard us?"

"Your mother is sleeping in the room next to us!? Why?!"

"I wanted her to hear us, I was hoping she'd go talked to Ami-san in the morning."

"Your hoping she will get tired off us making love and move out? If you didn't want her living with us why did you invite her to stay?"

"What? No. I'm hoping she'll get lonely and want to talk to Ami-san."

"So you're trying to get your mother horny so she will make thing up with her friend?"

"Ya basically."

"Will that work?"

Michiru giggled. She walked over to her. "Honey you of all people should know the sex drive of a woman." Haruka grinned. "I don't, I think you should show me how a woman acts." Haruka gently pulled Michiru on top of her kissing her.

--------

In the morning Ami woke up with horrific pain in her stomach. She placed her hands on her belly in an effort to stop the pain. "What's happening!? Why am I in so much pain. Yumi. I need help Yumi please help." Ami curled up in a little ball, clutching her belly for life.

--------

Yumi awoke with a startle. She through on some clothes and went to meat her daughter down stairs.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Michiru said as happy as ever. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine but I could have swore I heard Ami call me." Yumi's cell went off. She pulled it out and lock at the caller ID. "It's Ami."

"You should talk to her." Yumi nodded. She took a breath then answered it.

"Moshi moshi." (Oh Yumi thank god please come over.) "Ami what's wrong?" (I feel like I'm in labor.) "What have you eaten recently?" (The tea you gave me was the only thing I had in the last couple of days.)

"The tea!" Yumi gasped "Oh damn. I'll be over as soon as I can. Get ready I'm talking you to the hospital." Yumi hang up the phone before Ami could say anything else.

"Okaasan what's wrong with Ami?"

"She sick, and I think I might have done it.

When Yumi got to the house she fond Ami on the floor coughing up blood.


	11. CH 11 I want to be yours

**CH 11 I want to be yours**

Yumi paced around the waiting room. "Yumi please stop you making me even more uneasy."

"Sorry Ami."

"Come sit." Not wanting to make Ami nervous she sat down, but three chairs away from her. Tension filled the air until the doctor came in with the test results.

"Doctor is Ami all right? Is the baby alright? Oh God I hope so I'm so worry please let them be ok-"

"Ms. Yoshimura clam down; it's just acid refluxes. It's nothing a little milk and crackers won't cure."

"Oh thank god, thank you doctor." He handed her the results and went to see another patient. "Come on Ami I'm buy some milk and cracker and take you home."

The ride home was complete silent, and it was bugging them both.

Yumi brought in the bag. "It there anything else you need?" Ami shook her head no. "Alright I'll be going." Yumi started to walk away when Ami called her.

"Matte Yumi. There is something I need."

"What is it?"

"You." She walked over to Yumi enfolding her arms around her waist. "Please don't leave."

Yumi brought them over to the sofa and sat down with Ami in her arms. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, as long as you don't leave me."

"Ami I'll never do that." Ami placed her head in the crock of her neck basking in the warmth. "Yumi I'm sorry."

"What for princess?"

"For hurting you all these years." Yumi looked down at her feet and smiled a little. "It's not your fault princess. Thank you for being considerate of my feeling I'm sorry you had to find them out."

"I'm glad you told me. It wasn't till you told and left me that I realize how important you are to me. Last night was the worst night in my life because you weren't there. Yumi I need you in my life, your kindness, your friendship, your love. I need you next to me in everything I do. I love you. I love the way you act around me. The way you touch me with the softest of caresses. Yumi please I want to be yours and I want you to be my girlfriend." By this point both of them were crying.

"Are you sure I will be right for you Ami?" Yumi asked a little afraid of the answer.

Ami pushed Yumi down on the sofa and kissed her hard. "You will need to get your thing from where you were staying and come back home." She planted another kiss on her lips.

"Yumi will you make love to me?" Yumi's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" Ami nodded. "I think I should pay u back for the way you made me scream your name." Yumi grinned.

The last thing Yumi knew it there were hands on her pants and a hot mouth on her nipple.

---------

Ami a woke with a happy sigh. 'I have never felt so good. Ami lifted herself up of Yumi to give her a kiss: she awoke with a smile. "Ohayou princess."

"Ohayou lover." Ami pulled the taller girl on top of her, kissing her. "I could stay like this forever." Yumi said placing her head on the smaller girl's breast.

Ami played with her silky hair. "So this is what it feels like to be loved." Yumi lifted her head just enough to look into Ami's eyes. "Being with Teru I thought the gentleness in love was an illusion."

"No when two people are in love with each other it is the greatest feeling in the world."

"I've noticed." Ami traced Yumi's scar with her lips.

"Yumi? The baby…?"

"Will you be the "Father" of our baby?"

"Ami… I-I I'd love to." She moved up off her and placed her head on her abdomen. "Hi. Oh what was that, sweetie? Ok I'll tell her. Love? Our baby wants a room with a window."

Ami gently hit Yumi on the head. "That's not funny. It's not even a baby yet it's an embryo."

"Well our embryo wants a two window bedroom." She kissed her way up her tummy to her breast, to her neck than to her delicious lips.

There tongues played with each others and there hands went to each others body. "Yumi stop. We can't do this all day."

"Who says?"

"You've got to get your stuff and I need to go food shopping." She said getting out of bed. Ami felt eyes on her naked body as she dressed. She turned to see Yumi smiling at her. Ami grinned and seductively put her clothes on. Yumi sighed she got out of bed and threw on some clothes. She pulled Ami close to her and kissed her. "I'll be right back for you." Ami giggled. "Is this all you ever think about?"

"No, I'll see you later." They kissed and Yumi left to get her things back.

Ami finished her grocery list. She walked out side; someone behind her placed there hand on her mouth and the other around her middle. They dragged a screaming struggling Ami into there car.

--------

"Michiru I fixed thing up with…Whoa!" Aware of Yumi's present Haruka jumped off Michiru and buttoning her shirt. "Okaasan I wasn't expecting you to come home so soon." She said gaining her composure. "Michiru I made up with Ami."

"Oh I'm so happy for you."

"Michiru, will you accept Ami?"

"What do you mean?"

"I love her will you accept her as your mother? I really want us to be a family."

"Oh okaasan hai! I want us to be a family. I love you."

"I love you to Michiru." She pulled her daughter into a hug. "Come I shall reintroduce you to her. You haven't seen her since you were a toddler."

Yumi drove happily down the street. Soon the people she loved most in the world would be her family. She parked the car in the driveway and stepped out. 'She has came back all ready?' She walked to the door, taking off the note that was pinned.

Yumi dropped to her knees and burst out in tears. Alarmed Michiru and Haruka ran over to her. "Okaasan what's wrong?" She just kept crying. She handed her the letter that was on the door.

"What dose it say?" Haruka asked trying to calm Yumi. "Someone kidnap Ami-okaasan. If you want her alive it says to go to Tokyo Tower with me and Ruka." Taped to the letter was a picture of Ami who was crying and tried up; her shoulder bleeding.

"Okaasan these people are serious. We can't just sit here and cry Ami-okaasan is in danger."

"I know, and I will go you will stay here, I won't risk you getting hurt."

"It says for us to come as well, you don't have a choice."

"You're my only daughter I'm not going to lose you again."

"But if you don't your best friend and lover will die. Okaasan don't worry about me I can take care of myself. I have my own hero here to protect me"

"Please do not worry I will protect your daughter with my life. I lover her like you love Ami-san. We are a family, we will help each other." Yumi wiped her tears and hug them both.

"I have the best daughters in the world."

"We need to go now Ami-okaasan is in trouble." She dropped the letter and ran to the car.

--------

Ami cried silently to herself. 'Yumi sweetie please don't come for me it's a trap.'

--------

They reached Tokyo Tower in less then a half an hour with Yumi driving. "WOW I thought only Ruka drove faster then the speed of light." Michiru said holing Haruka and her seat belt for dear life.

"You really are my mother." Haruka said in amazement.

They got out of the car and headed for the entrance with head. "Be careful,"

Yumi opened the door. In the middle of the room was Ami crying with a man next to her.

"Welcome."

---------

A/N review. Posted it in hast so there are probably many mistakes.


	12. CH 12 Wives VS Husbands

**CH 12 Wives VS husbands **

"Teru."

"Let Ami go," she said sternly. "Sorry Yumi no can do you see I had a deal I get to kill Ami and Takanori gets to kill you, your kid and her bitch."

"Takanori?!" she tuned around quickly to see him with a gun in his hand. "I told you I would get you."

"…And I told you to leave the lady alone." Omi said hitting him in his pressure points knocking him out cold. "Let my sister go! You are out numbered give up."

"Me never."

He pulled out a gun and started shooting rapidly. Omi grabbed Yumi and run to hide behind a sport beam while Haruka and Michiru hid behind boxed. Ami cried harder and screamed behind her gag.

"Ami!" Yumi hollered. "Why don't you show him how I squish bugs!" He looked at her. Ami gave him a cold glare and bought her high heels down on his foot, hard.

"Itai! Damn you whore!" He grabbed his foot on reflex and Yumi ran from her safe place and stupidly charged. She reached him in time before he could get the gun. She smiled evilly and punched him in his face.

"No one calls Ami a whore!" She put her hands around his neck. "That's right Yumi kill me." She gritted her teeth and her griped tighten. He just smiled. "Come on Yumi you can do it, after what I did to the two of you this should be easy," He grinned.

"Yumi don't!" Omi yelled. He placed his hands on her arms on hers. "Go see if Ami is alright I'll take care of this guy." Yumi clamed down and released him. Yumi untied her and removed her gag.

"Yumi!" she bawled jumping into her arms. "That god your safe." She pulled her closer to her burring her face in her hair, kissing the top of her head. Michiru walked over to them, embracing them. "Okaasan that was reckless of you, but it worked." Yumi just smirked.

"I'm not done with you yet." Takanori said trying to reached for his gun. "I thing you are." Haruka said smirking. She cracked her knuckles and grabbed him.

"Michiru stay hear with Ami I'm going to call the police." She forcefully let go of Ami and ran for a phone. Ami looked at the other girl, 'What amazing eyes.' Suddenly it hit her. "Little Mi-chan?" She smiled and embraced her new mother. "Konnichiwa. I missed you."

--------

A couple of minutes and the cops arrived taking Teru and Takanori away in hand cuffs. "I will get you and that's a promise." Both of them said as there were shoved in to the police's car.

"Ami are you sure your ok?" She asked concern written on her face. "Yes I'm alright now thanks to you."

"Yumi! Little sis are you ok!" Omi grabbed her and put her in a bear hug. "Yes, yes I'm fine. How did you know where I was? I don't think Yumi would have told you."

"I came to visit you to get some more advice on Yumi but than I saw the letter on the ground and came right away."

"Advice on Yumi? What are you talking about?" Yumi asked quirking her eye brow.

"Oh right! Omi I'm sorry but I can't help you, you see she is taken and is very happy."

"Nani?!" he let go of Ami and his eyes started to water. "But I thought we were meat to be together."

'What a drama queen'

"I'm sorry Omi I'll make it up to you. But I really love Yumi and she loves me."

"You love her?" Omi gasped. "Yes I do, a lot." Omi sniffed and wiped his eyes, "Well as long as you both happy. But if you screw up with her she's mine." Omi said kissing her forehead.

"Sorry but us fighting will never happen." Yumi pulled Ami gently in her arms and passionately kissed her. "For I love her and always will."

--------

Yumi held up her glass. "A toast. To love. To being with your special person, except Omi who has no one." He frowned. "But he has a family that loves him. And I know you will find someone someday you are a great person." He smiled at her. "To Michiru and Haruka may you love last forever threw everything that may happen." They smiled and kissed "To Ami. My love. It's time for me to asked you something I should have a long time ago when I bought it. I love you and you make me so happy. You the sun in my day and the beat in my heart. Ami my love will you marry me?"

"Yes of course." Happy tears fell from her eyes. She hugged and kissed her with most of her energy. "May you bring in a healthy baby to out family." Yumi cried.

"Kampi!"

"Kampi!" They said cheerfully, tasting there drink.

--------

Ami climbed into bed and was immediately fold up in Yumi's arms. "I got you, love." "You can have me." Ami replied back kissing her.

"I love you Yumi."

"I never in my life thought I'd hear that." Tears from in her eyes.

"I love you too Ami, I always have always will." They kissed passionately they hands traveling to each other bodies. Soft cries of passion echoed throw out the room as the lovers pledged themselves together body and soul.

-----------

A/N one more chapter left then I'm done…


	13. CH 13 Nine Months

**CH 13 Nine months **

Yumi gently rubbed Ami's round belly. "Arrrgg" She groaned. "When will you come out?"

"I'm sure it won't be long now."

"I hope so I don't think I can take it any more." Yumi smiled and kissed her way down her body. "Is there anything I can do?" Yumi slid her fingers over Ami's opening, teasingly. Ami smiled and spread her legs so Yumi could have access. A few minutes later Ami buckled down on her fingers and clasped to the bed exhausted. Yumi climb up and held close her soon to be wife.

Ami wanted to wait till after the birth for a wedding so she wouldn't look big in the pictures. Yumi on the other hand thought she was going to die waiting but wasn't about to fight with her Ami, let alone a pregnant Ami.

Ami cuddled into Yumi, her body wrapped around Ami's; acting like a nest for the baby. Yumi could feel every little kick the baby made. She smiled happily, "I can feel it." They cuddled and a few minutes later they fell asleep, the baby slept too with the claming heart beat of its parents putting it to sleep.

"Arrrggg." Ami called out in her sleep. She awoke to pain full carps in her belly. She looked in between her legs were a little puddle formed.

"Yumi wake up I'm in labor!"

--------

"Push Ami, PUSH!!" Yumi encouraged her.

"Yumi if you tell me to "push" one more time I'm going to PUSH my fist down your throat!"

"You're doing fine Miss. Onuki, just a little more," the doctor encouraged as well. With one last painful push the little baby was out.

Ami fall back to the bed, beads of sweat on her forehead. "You did it." Yumi congratulate, "You brought a beautiful little girl in this world." The doctor put the cleaned baby in Ami's arms.

Ami undid her hospital gown a little and put the infant to her breast. Both parents watched in amazement as the little girl happily enjoyed her first meal.

"What are we going to name her?"

"Our girl's name is Usagimi."

Big brown eyes stared up at them with lots of love.

Our girl…

End

-------------

A/N Done. In case you didn't get the name. Usagi means rabbit witch Ami loves and "mi" oh come on you should know this Yu"mi", A"mi", O"mi"

**ShadowTheHedgehog92: **I thought people stop reading that's why. Well later.


End file.
